This is Real this is Me
by lauren.x.floyd
Summary: Loren and Eddie are just two normal 18 year olds. Eddie's parents are the legendary MK and he and Loren have always been the best of friends. Eddie wants him and Loren to be famous without his parents help and become the next big Duo. They have always been inseparable and living down the road from each other always helps with their parents also being the best of friends.
1. A New Duo

Loren's POV

Being in High School isn't what I wanted to do on my Saturday off if i'm perfectly honest and it's my birthday. I promised Eddie i'd do it though. His parents were the legendary MK but he never used that to try and get famous. He wanted to get famous with his own name, and with me apparently. It came as a big shock to me when he said he wanted to create a duo of both of us, we have been best friends for years. We live right down the street from eachother and our parents are best friends. I never would of thought two people like Max and Katy could be so normal and down to earth. They were like second parents to me. If i wasn't at Eddie's, then Eddie was at my house. That has always been the way it has worked. I loved how close we were, not even our parents knew us as well as we knew eachother. We only really had eachother. Eddie could be the most popular guy in the whole school if he wanted to be, they call it famous by association. But luckily enough for me he isn't like that he likes either being by himself or with me. If i'm honest most of the time he's with me. We had made plans to practise in school on a saturday,

Duran Household

Eddie: Lo are you ready to go, your taking forever

Loren: You forgot to wake me up this morning you know, i'm not an automatic alarm clock

Eddie laughing: neither am I, Happy Birthday by the way

Loren: yeah you too and well your always up before me

Eddie: That's because your lazy

Loren: I am not, it's just my bed's comfy here that's all

Eddie: Oh your bed

Loren: Yes my bed, just because it's in your house it's still my bed

Eddie: Okay Lo

Loren: You can never argue with me for two seconds can you?

Eddie: Not possible

Max: Guys you are going to be seriously late, and you know how the band gets when your late even if it is your birthday's

Eddie: It's okay, they're used to it by now

Loren: Very funny Eddie, that's still no reason for us to be late

Eddie: I have been ready for the last half hour Tate so you can't hold me responsible

Loren blushing: Sorry

Eddie: Lo, I was joking

Loren: I know Duran, fooled ya

Eddie: Your going to pay for that Lo

Eddie began tickling Loren, Loren was one of the most ticklish people ever. They were screeching down the place, whilst Max just stood their laughing at his son.

Max: Come on guys, seriously

Loren: Sorry Max, coming, come on slacker

Eddie: Oh, i'm a slacker

Loren: Yes, yes you are

West Valley Charter High

Eddie's POV

Things were going great with Lo and I as a duo, I wish she had more of a belief in herself but she will. I have a surprise for her that not even she will be expecting but i'll save it for tomorrow. We are going to celebrate tonight as it is Lo and I's birthday both 18. We were born on exactly the same day. Ma and Pop said it was so weird that they had a baby the same day that their best friends did but then I thought i got my amazing best friend out of it so how is that a bad thing. We always had joint birthday parties since we were born and that wasn't going to change anytime soon, we always had a theme to our parties and this year would be a pool party. Staged at my house as last years amazing star themed bash was at Lo's. Me and Lo always bought the best gifts for eachother, our presents to eachother always meant the most. They were just special because we always knew what eachother wanted and that meant that every year we were both presented with the most perfect gifts from eachother.

Eddie: Lo are you ready to do this

Loren nervously: Yeah i'm ready

Eddie: Right band I think we need to start with 'If there was no music' okay?

Band; yeah

Eddie: Ready

Loren: I think so

Eddie:

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never would've never danced._

_If there was no music._

_Loren:_

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_Eddie: _

_Listen up, listen up right here_

_The soundtracks would disappear_

_Bruno couldn't catch a grenade_

_The radio wouldn't know what to play._

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music,_

_Loren:_

_no music._

_Eddie_

_I probably would've left_

_And never would've never danced, _

_Loren:_

_never danced_

_Eddie:_

_If there was no music._

_Loren:_

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_Loren:_

_Listen up, listen up come on._

_Eddie_

_Come on!_

_Loren:_

_The DJ's would be out of jobs. _

_Eddie:_

_No jobs!_

_Loren:_

_How would you ever get your fitness on,_

_If the music's gone?_

_We'd be so lost!_

_Listen up, listen up to this._

_There'd be the no reason to you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist._

_Anthems would not exist!_

_Eddie:_

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never never danced._

_If there was no music._

_Loren:_

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music_

Eddie: Oh, that was amazing Lo

Loren: Could say your not so bad yourself

Eddie: Oh your funny

Loren: I know, hilarious

Eddie: Come on let's go, we have a party to get to if you don't remember it's kind of a special day?

Loren: Really, whats going on

Eddie: Well there's these two people and they were born on the same day

Loren: Oh how cool

Eddie: Well their inseperable and now they are going to have the most amazing 18th birthday party ever

Loren shocked: ever?

Eddie: EVER

Loren: Come on then superstar we wouldn't want to be late now would we

Eddie: Definitely not, to our own party

Loren: Oh that's who's birthday it us, ours ah now i remember

Eddie: You really suck at being a comedian Lo, you know that

Loren: Yeah, yes i do.


	2. Birthday Suprises

Duran Household

Katy: Do you think what we got them is okay?

Max: They are going to love this, this is definitely the best gift we have ever got them

Max's POV

I know it might be strange buying a joint birthday present for your son and his best friend, but Loren was already like a daughter to us and it had always been that way since she was very small

Katy: Did you get everything sorted

Max: Babe, stop worrying it's all done and arranged for them, they'll enjoy it?

Katy: Okay, it's just a big birthday okay, 18 is definitely something to celebrate

Max: Definitely, have you seen a change in Loren and Eddie's relationship recently

Katy: No why? But saying that I don't really take notice when them two are together anymore because they completely forget about us when they're around each other.

Max: Exactly, I just think that their relationship is a bit more than friendly now

Katy chokes on her water

Katy: What you think it's romantic?

Max: You never know, they are at that age, and you don't see Eddie out looking for a girl do you?

Katy: Max that's ridiculous, those two have been friends forever you can't make that kind of relationship romantic, and then we'd have to stop Loren from sleeping here, wait you don't think something's already happened do you?

Max: No definitely not, you'd definitely be able to sense some weirdness if something did happen, but I think something will

Katy: I just don't want them to ruin the friendship they have by trying to have something more

Max: Yeah I suppose

Katy: Max just talk to him, try to tell him that starting up something with Loren will ruin them

Max: I'm not going to do that and you're not either, If they want to try something then they will, but we can't control them

Katy: Fine, I hate it when your right

Eddie's Car

Eddie: Lo, Ma said that there's been a change of plan, apparently this year isn't going to be a themed party

Loren: What, I love them, why are they changing the tradition now?

Eddie: I don't know, maybe they have something even better planned did you think of that?

Loren: I guess we're just going to have to find out, aren't we/?

Eddie: I guess we are

Duran household

Eddie: Hey, we are home, now what's this surprise?

Katy: Right we will tell you, but Loren you are not going to freak out and you have to do it

Loren: Ok...I'll do it I promise

Max: Well you and Eddie are going to the Oscars with me and your mother

Loren: NO WAY, oh my we are going to the MTV Music Awards

Katy: and the After Party

Eddie: Well someone's pulled out all the stops this year haven't they

Max: I know you guys don't like using our connections for your career, but we couldn't resist

Loren: Oh what have you guys done now

Katy: Well you both are performing at the Awards

Loren: WHAT, please tell me you are joking

Max: No, Loren I thought you would be more excited?

Loren: Can you just excuse me a second

Eddie: I'll go get her, thanks you guys, but you know what Lo is like with public performances

Katy: Just convince her to do it Eddie, this could be massive for both of you

Eddie's Room

Eddie: Lo, are you in here?

Loren timidly: uh, yeah

Eddie: What are you so worried about?

Loren: I'm not you, I'm not confident and not really care what other people think

Eddie: Hey, you're going to be great ok

Loren: How do you know that

Eddie: because your you, and if you set your heart to something you can do anything

Loren blushing: Thankyou Duran, that means a lot

Eddie: So go find something pretty to wear and let's go rock this party okay?

Loren: ok, but I'm only doing this for you

Eddie: Sure you are

Eddie's POV

How long does it take to get ready, Ma and Loren have been up there for at least an hour, you gave me and Pop fifteen minutes and we were done, but then girls are judged a lot more than guys on these red carpet things.

Max: Guys how long are you going to be?

Katy: We are coming now, patience

Eddie: It's not patience when we've been waiting for you for three-quarters of an hour

The girls walked down the stairs, Ma looked lovely she wore a purple dress that was perfect for her, Dad just stared at her in disbelief of how pretty she looked. I thought how lucky my parents were to be still in love after all of this time.

Eddie: Lo, are you coming

Loren: Yes, but don't laugh okay, I never wear dresses like this

Eddie:Come on stupid, I'm not going to laugh am I

What I definitely wasn't doing was laughing, I was more like gob smacked, Loren looked amazing. She wore a gorgeous turquoise dress that went straight down to the floor. I thought to myself stop staring at her, but it was like I was set in stone. I could hear Dad laughing at me so I definitely decided to speak up. It was weird seeing Loren like this if I'm honest.

Loren: You like?

Eddie: yeah...it's nice

Loren: Oh god is it really that bad that you can't say anything

Eddie: No the opposite, you look amazing Lo

Loren blushing: Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself, now let's get out of here, can't keep the Oscars waiting can we

Eddie: No we most certainly can't

MTV Award's Red Carpet

Oscar commentary: Here we are at the MTV Awards, with the bunch of singers like Justin Bieber and One Direction and lots of other Celebrities joining us this evening. First up is Jennifer Lopez, how beautiful does she look today. Amazing this is definitely not something I thought I would say, but next down the red carpet is the legendary MK, Max and Katy Duran's first appearance for a while now, and it looks like they brought their son Eddie Duran who I must say is looking very attractive tonight, shame he isn't a musician right, all the girls would be after him. It looks like Mr Duran is off the market however as he has a very beautiful girl on his arm, It looks like the heart of a certain Duran is now taken.

Loren's POV

This is absolutely crazy, people are taking pictures of us. I know they know who Eddie is, but still it's not like we are famous or anything, it took my mind of performing in front of thousands of celebrities, and now it's back. Eddie could tell I was worrying, he just squeezed my hand for comfort and it made me feel a lot better, because I know tonight I have him with me.

Eddie: Ready to open these awards

Loren: As ready as i'll ever be

Eddie: This is our shot Lo, we can do this

Loren: I trust you, and i'll try my best tonight

Eddie: That's all I ask for

MTV Awards

Beyoncé: I'm honored to say that I'm hosting these awards this year, I think after winning them a few times I deserve a shot right?

Crowd: erupts into laughter

Beyoncé: Well I know all you guys are here to see me but we have a performance for you, Every year we get an up and coming act to do a performance, and usually nobody had heard of them until the next year when they're hugely famous and picking up these awards but I think you might have heard of one half of this duo, I know a new duo, haven't had one of them for a while have we MK.

Crowd: Again laughs

Beyoncé: Well I think you should give these two a huge round of applause ladies and gentlemen because I would like to introduce to you the son of MK, Eddie Duran and Loren Tate.

The crowd looks around in disbelief, Eddie Duran can sing, that is of shock to everyone, and the girl he's walking out with isn't half bad-looking either, she's beautiful. This should be interesting.

Eddie: Thanks Beyoncé, Never thought I'd say that in a sentence

Crowd erupts into laughter

Eddie: Well my name is Eddie Duran and me and my partner would like to share our song with all of you

Crowd erupts into applause

Eddie:

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never would've never danced._

_If there was no music._

_Loren:_

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_Eddie: _

_Listen up, listen up right here_

_The soundtracks would disappear_

_Bruno couldn't catch a grenade_

_The radio wouldn't know what to play._

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music,_

_Loren:_

_no music._

_Eddie_

_I probably would've left_

_And never would've never danced, _

_Loren:_

_never danced_

_Eddie:_

_If there was no music._

_Loren:_

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_Loren:_

_Listen up, listen up come on._

_Eddie_

_Come on!_

_Loren:_

_The DJ's would be out of jobs. _

_Eddie:_

_No jobs!_

_Loren:_

_How would you ever get your fitness on,_

_If the music's gone?_

_We'd be so lost!_

_Listen up, listen up to this._

_There'd be the no reason to you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist._

_Anthems would not exist!_

_Eddie:_

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never never danced._

_If there was no music._

_Loren:_

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music_

_Crowd erupts into the loudest applause that we have ever heard_

Beyoncé: Well aren't they the cutest, amazing, can definitely see who the next big duo is going to be can't you. Thankyou guys


	3. Drama comes before Happiness

Eddie's POV

We had just performed on one of the biggest stages in Hollywood, and the place was buzzing. They really liked me and Loren and I don't know why I was so surprised because we jelled so well together. We were the perfect pair. I was excited now however to just relax and kick back at the after party and spend time with Lo.

Backstage

Eddie: Hey you okay Lo?

Loren: Did I do okay, I knew I could have performed that a lot better, it's just-

Eddie: Lo, you did it amazing and I'm sure we are going to do it a lot more times together

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: Yeah now lets stay here for an hour and then go back to the house okay

Loren: Sounds perfect to me birthday boy

Eddie: Well don't forget it's yours too

Loren: How could I forget

Eddie: Yeah

Loren and Eddie were separated being pushed and pulled in all different directions, glancing over at each other and laughing at how crazy this was once in a while.

Loren's POV

There was so many people in the room, I don't think I've ever seen this many people before in my life, it was crazy. People were coming up to me randomly and introducing themselves to me, I thought I was supposed to be doing that.

Person: Hi Loren your songs incredible

Loren: Thanks, who are you?

Person: My names Tyler Rorke

Loren: Oh yeah, nice to meet you Tyler

Tyler flirtatiously: Well I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner sometime?

I looked in the corner of my eye and I could see that Eddie looked pissed. Why did it have anything to do with him that another guy was talking to me. It was weird he just stormed out...

Loren: Sorry Tyler, I have to go

I ran after him thinking what his problem was, why was he acting like this. No Loren give him time to redeem himself, it's probably not even about you, someone could have said something to piss him off.

Loren: Can you slow down a second..

Eddie bluntly: No

Loren: Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on please?

Eddie: Nah, I'm good

He was being such a jerk, this was definitely a side of Eddie that I hadn't seen before. He was being self-centered, and that annoyed me...a lot

Loren: Can you tell me when you turned into such a jerk

Eddie: Me a jerk, are you kidding

Loren: Well your definitely acting like one right now

Eddie: Sorry Loren, but I can't be the same all of the time, I'm getting out of here

Max's POV

The car ride home was silent, and very awkward between Eddie and Loren, they wouldn't even look at each other. What happened? I was wondering what could have happened in the space of two minutes I remember me and Eddie talking and then him storming out, what could have possibly got him this upset.

We got back to the house and Eddie stormed out first, I knew exactly where he was going...the roof.

Katy's POV

Something was definitely up, Eddie looked annoyed, I knew my son well enough to know that. And Loren looked just as bad, i also knew her like she was a daughter. I would have to get all detective Katy on them and find out what was going on.

Katy: Loren...What's going on?

Loren: Oh Katy I wish i knew

Katy: Tell me what happened

Loren: Well at the after party we were getting no time to spend together, and always being separated which I thought was a bit weird. Girls were throwing themselves at Eddie, and weirdly guys were doing the same to me. Then this guy from a teen movie came and introduced himself to me...Tyler I think was his name. Then he weirdly asked me out and in the corner of my eye, Eddie looked seriously annoyed like he was going to rip someones head off or something then he stormed out and acted like a complete jerk to me.

Katy: Oh Loren, your so oblivious

Loren: What, have I missed something?

Katy: Did you ever think that Tyler asking you out and Eddie being pissed were linked?

Loren: No, Eddie doesn't like me like that?

Katy: Wow, you guys really are oblivious, of course he likes you, you guys worship the ground that each other walks on

Loren: He's Eddie, my best friend he doesn't think of me as anything more

Katy: I wouldn't be so sure about that one, hang on do you like him?

Loren: That doesn't matter...Me and Eddie are just friends

Katy: Loren go talk to him, it'll all sort itself out

Loren: Ok

Max's POV

Max: What's going on Son?

Eddie; Nothing...

Max: Eddie I know you well enough by now to tell that something happened between you and Loren...

Eddie: Nothing happened dad, I just felt something that I hadn't felt before that's all and it creeped me out...

Max: And what's that?

Eddie:...Jealousy?

Max: Oh, you were jealous of Tyler!  
Eddie: NO...maybe

Eddie and Max hadn't realised Loren was behind them

Max: Why would you be jealous, Loren's your best friend no one can take that away from you

Eddie: It wasn't a feeling like I was going to lose Loren as a best friend

Max: You need to admit to yourself how you feel about Loren

Eddie: It would ruin our friendship Pop

Loren: I don't think it would

Me and Eddie jumped about a million miles up into the sky, we definitely hadn't realised Loren was standing there

Eddie: How long have you been standing there?

Loren: Long enough

Max: I'm gonna get out of here

Loren's POV

Had Eddie really just said he had feeling for me to his dad? Who would of thought we actually felt the same way about each other.

Eddie: I guess I have to give you my surprise now!  
Loren: What is it?

Eddie: Close your eyes

I heard Eddie walk away, I thought he might be leaving for a second then he came back. I felt something cold, he was giving me a necklace. I opened my eyes, it was beautiful. It was a beautiful locket, one side had Eddie on and the other side had me on and the words: _Loren, the girl i will always trust. _I couldn't help myself and the next thing I knew I was crying.

Eddie: Do you like it?

Loren: I love it

We both started to lean in and before we knew it we were kissing each other, it was the perfect first kiss. It was everything a girl would want her first kiss to be like, I couldn't help but smile as I was kissing him. I could see he was wondering if I felt the same as him

Loren: Don't worry Eddie, I have feelings for you too

I saw his face light up and him smile grew wider, he picked me up and span me around as we started to kiss again


	4. Party

Eddie's POV

We woke up in each other's arms, the way it was meant to be. The sun was rising perfectly over the roof, Loren had looked cold last night so I threw my jacket over her. Mom and Pop obviously knew that we were together now, otherwise they would have come up to get us last night. I have to say it was the perfect night. Me and Loren finally got out to each other how we felt, it definitely felt like the right time to pursue a relationship with Loren. We were mature enough for it now without wrecking a friendship, I think everyone knew we wanted to be together when we didn't take any notice anyone else. I just didn't want to hurt her, I couldn't! It would kill me if I ever hurt her but we'll make mistakes but most importantly we'll make them together. I never wanted this moment to end, holding Loren in my arms was the best feeling in the world right now.

Loren: Hey...(flickering her eyes open)

Eddie: Hey beautiful

Loren: You don't regret last night do you?

Eddie: Not in the slightest, do you?

Loren: No, you don't know how long i've waited for this Duran

Eddie: Why didn't you tell me that Tate

Loren: What and lose my best friend if he didn't feel the same way, no thanks

Eddie laughing: Aw your so innocent

Loren: yeah, don't mock me (tummy rumbles)

Eddie: And hungry apparently, do you want to go get some breakfast

Loren: Oh you mean me cook us some breakfast huh?

Eddie: You know me to well

Loren: Yes, yes I do

Eddie: Well we better get back to reality then

Eddie leans over and kisses Loren, Loren seems taken by surprise but goes along.

Loren: I thought we were getting back to reality

Eddie: reality can wait a few more minutes

Max's POV

Max: How are you feeling about the whole Loren and Eddie situation?

Katy: Well it's going to be weird seeing them together as more than friends but their adults now so I guess they have to make their own decisions

Max: Well I think the best thing for us to do is not to interfere and just let them get on with it, let them make their own choices otherwise they're only going to do it behind our backs

Eddie: Do what behind your backs Pop?

Max: Oh nothing son, good night?

Eddie: Perfect

Katy: Where's Loren?

Eddie: She just hopped in the shower, spending the night outside apparently makes you smell

Max laughing: Well she better get ready because you guys have a lot of people coming over this afternoon

Eddie: What do you mean?  
Katy: Well you didn't think we were going to abandon the whole beach party thing now did you, all of your friends are coming over this afternoon

Eddie: Awesome, but I kind of did want a bit of alone time with Loren

Max: Well you can have that later, for now you need to get ready

Eddie: Will do, thanks you guys, you made last night really special for both of us and we'll never forget it

Katy: Well just don't forget about us when you two are big and famous ok?

Eddie: How could I ever? I'm going to go get ready, when's everyone arriving?

Max: About an hour should give you guys enough time whilst we decorate and heat the pool up right?

Eddie: Yeah will be plenty of time

Eddie's POV

Eddie: Hey Lo, are you decent?

Loren: Yeah you can come in

Eddie: Well we are having our party in an hour so I think you may want to wear less clothing for a pool party

Loren: and you would love that wouldn't you Mr. Duran

Eddie: Indeed I would but I don't have time to think about that because I have to get ready and the parents need a hand

Loren: Okay you jump in the shower and I'll put something more beach party on and I'll meet you downstairs later okay?

Loren's POV

Everything's going so great, this is the best birthday a girl could wish for. I hope Mel comes today, I've missed her and I can talk to her about things that you can't really talk about with Eddie like our crazy obsession with Ryan Gosling. Eddie would just get jealous, and that I found hilarious. I heard her amazingly loud voice from in the hall and rushed out and engulfed her in a hug.

Loren: Oh Mel I've missed you

Mel: Oh god Lo, you've only been without me for a week. I saw your performance with Eddie it was phenomenal, did you like?

Loren: I loved but I was so nervous

Mel: How has your birthday been?

Loren: Oh I have lots to tell you

Mel: OMG Lo, spill?  
Eddie: Hey Mel

Mel: You had to spoil it didn't you soon to be rock star

Eddie: Sorry I just can't help it (Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren's waist forgetting they hadn't told anyone about them yet)

Mel: Oh my, YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER?

Eddie: Maybe we are

Mel: I'm so happy for you guys (traps them both into a hug)

Loren: Mel..Kind of squashing me here

Mel: Sorry but it took you guys long enough

Eddie: Well i finally told Lo how i felt about her

Mel: Oh, you guys are the cutest couple ever

Loren blushing: Thanks Mel

Mel: Is Momma Tate and Trent coming over?

Loren: Yeah they should be here soon, we still haven't told them about us

Eddie: Well maybe we could announce it to everyone like were on some kind of reality show or something

Loren: Your so funny you know that

Mel: Could you guys stop being cute for like two seconds and come out and greet your guests

Eddie: How rude of us (giving Loren a kiss on top of her head) Come on Beautiful

Loren blushing: I don't think I'll ever get tired of you saying that

Eddie: Good because I don't intend on stopping telling you

Eddie and Loren got up into the little performing area to give a speech

Loren: Hey, we'd like to thank everyone coming down today for me and Eddie's day after birthday. I'm sorry were a day late but it seems like the Duran's wanted us to perform at MTV

All Loren and Eddie's friends start cheering

Eddie: Well I'd like to let you guys know that me and Lo are together now

Ian shouted: About time mate

Eddie laughing: I know, I know. Well if you wouldn't mind me and Loren would like to share a song with you guys that we are debuting as we wrote it on the roof last night, aren't we good at mashing our song lyrics together ha ha.

Eddie:

Here she comes, oh just like an angel

Seems like forever that she's been on my mind

But nothing has changed

She thinks I'm a waste of her time

Loren:

There he goes

He don't know what she's missing

Can't he see I'll never give up the fight

I'll do all I can till he understands my desire

Loren ad Eddie

I've been on the outside looking in

Let me into your heart, oh

There's nothing on earth

That should keep us apart

Loren and Eddie:

I can't live without your love and affection

I can't face another night on my own

I'd give up my pride to save me from being alone

'Cause I can't live without your love

Loren:

So I wait, here for an answer

And wonder if tomorrow will be like yesterday

I'll keep holding on

But I can't go on living this way

Eddie:

I've been on the outside looking in

Bring these tears to an end, oh

I realize there's no use for me to pretend

Oh yeah

Loren and Eddie:

For your love

I'd put my arms around you

For your love

I'd find the strength to tell you

For your love

I can't live without your love


	5. Perfection

Eddie's POV

That was definitely the best performance me and Lo had ever done, it had so much spark that even I was surprised. I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at her. I walked over to her and gave her a sweet quick kiss. All I heard was the crowd coo at us, I suppose that they knew this moment would happen, everyone had always hinted at me and Loren to get together, I never wanted to ruin our friendship by turning it into more but now that I knew that Loren felt the same way as me everything was cool. I saw Tyler and Ian standing at the back making funny faces at me and Loren and shouting inappropriate comments at us. I grabbed Loren's hand and walked off the stage, The BBQ smelt amazing that Mom was cooking up, dad would never go any where near the cooking of food because it would end in disaster and I was exactly the same as him, hopeless in the kitchen.

Katy: Any food requests for the birthday duo?

Eddie: Just save us the best and put it inside, we'll eat it later

Loren: Will we now?

Eddie: Yeah babe, we are going to have fun with our friends and fun in the pool and eat later

Loren: Sounds perfect to me

Katy: It still dumbfounded me about how it took you guys this long to get together

Loren: Me too

Eddie: Really? I never actually thought you liked me Lo

Loren: Apparently we really are oblivious when it comes to each others feelings even though we are best friends

Eddie: Who would of thought? Let's go talk to the guys shall we?

Loren: Yeah feels like I haven't seen them in ages

We walk over to Tyler and Ian and Mel and a few others hand in hand. Whilst they wolf whistled at us and made comments about us which made Lo blush. I thought it was really cute when she blushed it was one of the things that made me fall for Loren in the first place.

Loren's POV

Tyler: Hey lovebirds, nice performance, Lo you looked smoking

I felt Eddie tense up when Tyler called me smoking, we knew he was joking because Tyler was one half of Eddie's best mate and Ian was the other half, they were like a wolf pack. I rubbed Eddie's arms...

Loren: A little jealous are we?

Everyone cracked up into laughter when they noticed Eddie going red, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered to him

Loren whispering: Don't worry babe your the only one for me

Eddie pulled me into a fierce kiss, which made my body shiver from tip to toe. It felt amazing to kiss him unlike any other guy that had kissed me, Eddie had always avoided the subject when I had a boyfriend I thought it was pretty hilarious. The kiss felt like electricity running through my veins, then they someone cleared their throat and we forgot we weren't alone

Eddie: And don't you know it

I erupted into laughter, but no one really got what was funny because they hadn't heard what I had whispered to Eddie

Ian: They're probably just whispering sweet nothings in each other's air

Loren blushing: Your funny Ian, and guys you know what we do every year without fail on our birthdays

Eddie: Maybe water polo Miss Tate?

Tyler: Yes, girls against boys

Mel: Perfect, me Lo and Aid against Eddie, Tyler and Ian?

Ian: Perfect for me babe

We all stripped off into our bikinis under our dresses and as per usual the boys gawked at us and Eddie's mouth dropped once he saw me, It never failed to make me smile when i surprised him. There was one thing I knew for certain the girls were going to kick ass at this game this year because we could easily distract the boys.

Eddie's POV

Loren looked hot. All the guys were staring at the girls but we would not be distracted we would win this

Max: Right are you ready for this guys, first to score ten wins got it? And play nice girls I know what happened last year

Time flew when playing and we had to say that we sucked at this game, all the girls played netball in school and they were used to it but us guys played football and not basketball so we pretty much sucked. It didn't help that Ian sucked so bad that he faked an injury and left us so it was 2 vs 3. The girls killed us 10-6 it was pretty embarrassing. But I didn't care because I had the most beautiful girl staring at me and blushing every time I looked at her, I thought I had an effect on her but not this big of one.

Loren's POV

We nailed it, the boys didn't really stand a chance. They had to clean up afterwards, but Eddie got out of it as he used the whole 'It's my Birthday' card on Max and Katy and they didn't need much convincing. He smirked at me and he put his hand over my eyes.

Loren: Eddie what are you doing?

Eddie: Surprising you

Loren: Where are we going?

Eddie: If i told you that what kind of surprise would it be?

Loren: Okay?

I was shifted threw small in's and outs in the house with Eddie trying to avoid me hitting anything he was unsuccessful but I still had no clue where he was taking me.

Eddie: You ready?

Loren: yeah

He took the blindfold of and we were on the roof, he had decorated it with candles and there was a little picnic area with food from earlier. It was so perfect and had to admit very romantic.

Loren: When did you have the chance to do this?

Eddie: Well i took out five minutes

We picked at the amazing food that Katy had made earlier. Burgers and chicken were amazing cold, we laughed and joked about how bad the boys were at water polo and how it had been the most perfect birthday any of us could of imagined and mostly because we were together.

Eddie: Wanna know something Lo?

Loren: yeah?

Eddie: I'm really glad we told each other how we feel, because I love you Loren, always have always will ever since I saw you all dorky in school to when your incredibly sexy in your bikini, you have no idea how much I love you and how long I have but have denied it too myself

Loren crying: I love you too

Eddie pressed his lips into mine passionately and I pulled him closer to me. I loved him as much as a human could love something. He licked the bottom of my lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up and kissed him more passionately that even I could have imagined. I wrapped my legs around him and he kissed my neck. He pulled me to the entrance of the roof and supported my back whilst walking down the stairs still kissing me. I had never felt like this before, it scared me but it was the best feeling I had ever experienced. We stumbled into Eddie's room never breaking the kiss between us, he threw me on his bed. It was weird because I had never been on his bed before but i shook it off and pulled him closer to me. I pulled his shirt off and he looked at me

Eddie: Are you sure you want to do this Lo?

Loren: Theres no one I'd rather do it with, I love you

Eddie: I love you too

We went back to what we were doing and before we knew it we had loved each other in every way humanly possible. I looked over at him beaming at me

Eddie: Your so perfect you know

Loren blushing: I'm not perfect my hands aren't the right size and my nose is weird-  
Eddie: Your absolutely perfect to me

I pulled him into a kiss again, I didn't regret what had happened between us because it only brought us closer and made me love him even more. I was so happy at this moment in life. I felt a little cold and grabbed Eddie's shirt and threw it on he smiled at me

Eddie: You look way better in that than I ever did

I couldn't keep myself awake, I needed sleep. It had been a long day and Eddie could see me struggling to keep my eyes open and he out his arm around me and that immediately calmed me down.

Eddie: Goodnight beautiful

Loren: Goodnight Eddie

Eddie: I love you Lo

Loren: I love you too


End file.
